


Lauren

by my_own_vine_and_fig_tree



Category: Kinky Boots (2005)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Lauren appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7778773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_own_vine_and_fig_tree/pseuds/my_own_vine_and_fig_tree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lauren knows what to do, and Charlie doesn't know what to do without her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lauren

"I'm sorry, Lauren, we lost our contract with chambers, there's nothing else I can do."

"Change the product?"

"What do you mean?"

"Charlie Price, you own the only factory in this place that hasn't caught onto the idea. Find your niche market."

"...niche market?"

"Jesus, Char, do I have to spell it out? If you sold ice cream, you wouldn't sit there moping about how no one wanted to buy chocolate, you'd start selling strawberry. No one wants men's shoes? Okay, sell something people do want!" 

Lauren, with her ideas and passion, hidden behind sarcasm and eye rolling. Her smiles and laughter always gracing the factory, the pride she takes in creating things. The way she dances and hums around the factory when she thinks no one's watching.

Lauren, with her gentle grace and natural humour. And Charlie, who needs her presence to get through each day.

"Let's make boots."


End file.
